Playing Games isn't Always Fun
by Silence of the Wolves225
Summary: Selene Adams is young and stubborn, and this stubbornness is exactly what got her into trouble. Her life will never be the same after the Joker and Crane are through with her. ON HOLD
1. Arrival

"Shakespeare once said, 'We know what we are, but not what we may become." Can anyone tell me what that means?" Our English teacher, Mr. Cutty asked, "How about you Miss Adams, you haven't said a word this entire period."

"He means, we know our limits and abilities now, but we don't know what they will be in the future," I replied.

Mr. Cutty looked me over with his brown eyes. "Very good, now moving along," Mr. Cutty said, droning on.

I heard what he was saying, and understood it all, just didn't feel like answering. Instead I drew bats in the margins of my notebook, already filled with today's notes, and the rest of the chapter's notes.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. I gathered my bag and bolted for the door. Inches out of the door, I was called back in by Mr. Cutty.

"Why don't you participate? You obviously have the knowledge, you just don't show it. You know, sometimes its good to show off," he said.

"I just don't feel like participating, I feel cold stares everywhere already, raising my hand is like a duck walking out to a shooting field," I replied.

"Who cares what they think, if you know the answer, raise your hand, even if no one else does," Mr. Cutty retorted.

"Fine, but I won't like it," I mumbled, crossing my arms like a little kid.

"Its school, you're not supposed to like it," Mr. Cutty said, rubbing my head playfully.

I smiled and left, Mr. Cutty was all right for a teacher.

I arrived home at around five PM, just in time for the Gotham evening news oh joy.

"Hey Mom, can I switch the channel?" I called.

"No, your dad is out in the field today," my mom replied from the kitchen.

I sighed and went up stairs, thanking my mom for talking my dad into getting a TV for my room, _with_ cable. I reached the front step to find my two, brown haired, freckled, green eyed twin brothers standing in front of my room, waiting for me.

"What do you two little dweebs want?" I asked them.

"We want to know," Toby started. "Who do these eyes belong to?" Tony finished for him. The two held up my sketch book.

"How many times do I have to tell you two idiots to away from my stuff?" I yelled. They scattered and dropped the notebook.

"Idiots," I said aloud, bending down to pick up my notebook and went into my room.

I switched the TV on in my room and plopped down at the desk.

"_We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin," _Came a somewhat of a drone-like tone.

I wheeled my chair back, with a puzzled look on my face. They were now talking about a video the Joker had sent in. He was torturing some guy, who pretended to be the Batman, it was terrible. Things like that really make me cringe, and I'm…well not exactly normal.

I flicked it off, pulling myself back over to the desk.

"Taking lessons?" Toby asked, leaning on my door way.

I growled, and picked up a pair of scissors.

"Taking lessons..." I asked.

"Taking lessons from the Joker?" he specified.

I turned around suddenly and chucked the scissors at him. He ducked right before they hit him square in the head.

"Get out," I said. He ran out. I stood and retrieved the scissors.

"What just happened?" my mom asked, standing in my door way, arms crossed.

"My scissors found their way into the wall _mysteriously,_" I replied.

"Come on Selene, what _actually_ happened?" she pursued.

"Toby made some cocky comment that got me pissed, and I lost control of my anger," I replied nonchalantly.

"What was the comment?" My mom asked.

"He asked if I was taking _'lessons' _from the Joker," I replied shamefully, it was always me.

"He did what?" my mom asked.

"You heard me; he thought I was trying to learn something from the bloody Joker! He thinks I'm going to turn out to be a murderer!" I yelled back.

"Now calm down, he didn't mean it like that," Mom said, putting her arms up.

"Alright," I said, not believing what I said.

Last night was hell. My dad got home and Toby whined to him to since Mom did nothing. He totally bit my head off.

"Selene, are you okay?" Mr. Cutty asked when I walked into class.

"Everything is alright," I said flashing a smile.

Mr. Cutty looked disbelieving, but let me go. I took my normal seat in the back, snickers and stares followed as usual, but I could give a flying crap.

Class was long as usual, but a disturbance was heard outside. A deafening bang and the door flew clean off its hinges. A flash of a purple trench coat, and green sandy hair, the Joker was in my classroom. Everyone screamed, and jumped up, trying to run through the wall in the back of the room. I jumped up too, but didn't try flattening myself against the wall, just stood on the side lines.

"Mr. Uh, James T. Cutty?" the Joker asked Mr. Cutty.

"Yes," Mr. Cutty asked.

"Well, then, I uh, need to get some information off of you," Joker continued.

"What information?" Mr. Cutty continued.

"Names, of old members of your gang, the Mob wants them for…business reasons," Joker said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Mr. Cutty said. Joker walked up to him, crocked grin on his paint covered face. He raised his pistol, and brought it down hard on Mr. Cutty's head.

"Give me the names, now," Joker said, shaking his head at Mr. Cutty who was gasping and kneeling in pain.

"I still don't know what, you're talking about," Mr. Cutty said, standing up.

"You idiot," Joker said.

Joker turned to us then, everyone screamed again and started scratching at the walls.

"I think, before, I kill you, I'll play with you, just a little," Joker said, walking towards.

A girl next to me was crying. I put my arms around her, and gave her a hug, she might give me hell, but compassion is in my nature.

"I'll start with you," Joker said, dragging at my arm, pulling me off of her. "Give me the names," Joker said, pointing the machine gun at my dimple, "or I blast her brains out."

Mr. Cutty looked up, saw me, and said,

"Fine, I'll give you the names," Mr. Cutty said.

"No don..." I started, fighting at his grip.

"Atatatata, I don't think so sweetheart," Joker said, twirling me around into a head lock, still pointing the gun at my dimples.

"Creep," I said, wrinkling my nose.

"Sticks and stones love," Joker retorted, stroking my black hair playfully.

Mr. Cutty ripped his desk drawer out, and raked around inside for awhile.

"Here, these are the names," Mr. Cutty said, pulling out an old wrinkled paper.

"Very good, now bring them to me, I'm kind of, tied up here, with uh," Joker asked, imploring for my name.

"Selene, not that it matters anymore," I said.

Mr. Cutty walked up the isle slowly, holding the paper out for Joker to grab. Joker switched the gun to the hand that was clamped around my neck so he could reach out for the paper. I made my move, stomping on Joker's foot, and twirling out of his grip.

"Sorry," I whispered to Mr. Cutty, grabbing the paper out of his out stretched hand.

"Bad move," Joker said, pointing the gun at me.

"Your bad move was not shooting me while you had the chance," I said, grabbing the gun by the barrel and yanking it up, pointing it at the ceiling, right before he fired.

"See ya," I said, ducking down, and running off.

I skidded out into the hall, heart pounding. I bolted down the hall, thinking hard. I would be safer if I spat in the devil's face, instead, I chose to spit in the face of the Joker!


	2. Chase

Breathe short, heart pounding, and feet slamming against tiled floors, I ran through the halls of my high school, looking for a safe place to hide.

"Come back little moon light," Joker taunted, running right behind me, brandishing his gun. He thought this was a game, nothing more.

I took a sudden sharp turn, my tennis shoes screeching in rage, but Joker kept right behind me. He may be fast, but he doesn't know the halls. I put in all of my energy into running, and using my long legs to their extent to get longer strides; but he was still right behind me.

"You're a fast little thing, aren't you?" Joker called, after another sharp turn.

I could soon feel Joker's breath on my neck, it was hot, and added more sweat to my damp neck.

"Gotcha," Joker said, wrapping his arm around my waist, and skidding to a stop, while I, continued running full throttle ahead.

All of the following actions counter-acted, causing us to crash down to the floor. My hip seared with pain when it hit the hard floors, but I scampered back up quickly, trying to get a head start, but Joker wouldn't have it.

"Get back here," he ordered, grabbing my ankle, and tugging me back down to the floor as he stood.

I hit my knees extremely hard, but didn't show it, I'd been in this position before.

"Give me the names" Joker ordered, pointing the gun at me, again.

"Sorry, no can do, wish I could, but can't," I said, jerking my feet upwards, causing him to loosen his grip, just enough for me to wriggle out of it, and half crawl half run away.

I finally was able to get back up, and bolted down an extra hallway, Joker just in the previous hallway.

"Need to hide," I said, checking rooms as I passed them. I found an empty one, and jerked the door open, and ducked in.

I heard Joker pound after me, and waited in silence for awhile. I dubbed it safe to leave and turned the knob, and came out wearily; no one was in the hall. I stood up completely, and cautiously closed the door only to find Joker standing right behind it.

"Oh god," I said, jumping back, but Joker caught me.

"Sorry he ain't here right now," he mocked, pulling me close to him by my arm. "Now give me the names love, and I _might_ just spare your life," Joker said.

I swallowed hard, his eyes, they caught me by surprise, they really were the windows into his soul; right now, it was full of rage, murder, and surprisingly, sadness. My hard glares soften slightly, unfortunately, Joker noticed as well.

"Come on, I'm loosing my patience here girly," Joker said, yanking sharply at my arm, nearly forcing me back down onto the ground.

"You want the names?" I asked. He gave me a look that said, 'what do you think?'

"You'll have to work for it," I said, punching his nose with the palm of my hand, and sprinting away.

"You little bitch," Joker yelled running back after me.

"Does he ever give up?" I muttered to myself, running out of energy. I realized that I somehow had gone around in a circle, and found myself buckling over onto my knees in front of my English class. The idiots were still in there.

"What are you still doing here, you guys need to run," I panted, looking around the hall, I saw a foot emerge from the corner I just took, and ducked inside the classroom, slamming the door shut.

"You shouldn't have done that," Mr. Cutty said.

"I did any ways," I retorted, "and I can easily get away, my dad's on the force, and I'm really close with Gordon, I'll be fine."

"You thin so?" Joker's voice called from behind. I spun around on the spot, to see the barrel of a gun pointing in my direction.

"I think you were right, I probably should have shot you when I had the chance."

He applied pressure to the trigger. I felt a hand at my side, and it pushed down on my side. When I hit the floor, everything went in slow motion. I watched in horror as Mr. Cutty's chest splattered blood everywhere as he fell. The screams of terror seemed miles away, and the Joker's laugh was all I could hear. When he finally hit the floor, everything came rushing to me all at once.

"Now that wasn't to smart of you now was is it?" Joker asked, standing over Mr. Cutty. He simply just spat up blood onto Joker's jacket.

"You have no idea, what you are in for," he muttered before, he stopped moving all together.

"Cold-blooded!" I shouted, despite myself.

"Well, well, well, I nearly forgot about you," Joker said, walking over to me.

He wasn't walking fast, and I was on the opposite side of the room. I pulled out the paper, and memorized the few names scribbled on it. Unfortunately, Joker saw this as well

"Bad choice," he said, pointing the gun at me again. I looked around, no way to escape; then I spotted a window. I crumpled the paper up, and chucked it out the open window.

"Good luck finding it now," I called, and watched flutter away into the busy street outside.

"Hmmm, this has proven to be fun, now you just made it even more entertaining," Joker said, his malicious smile enhanced by the red paint.

He gave a sudden lunge, and brought his gun handle down hard on my head; everything went black.


	3. Shattered

Every thing was spinning, and everything was still very dark. I tried moving my limbs, but found them to be bound back by something. I opened my eyes and saw, vaguely, a bare room, nothing in it, but it was hard to tell, and the lights were switched off. I let out a low groan, and forced my head up; it felt like it was hit by a freight train.

"Toto, I think we're a long way from Kansas," I said aloud.

Some one broke out laughing hysterically, and the lights came on suddenly; this also managed to temporarily blind me.

"Looks like you see the funny side," Joker's voice called near by.

My eyes finally adjusted and I could see the details of the room. There was no furniture in it, and the walls were painted a puke-yellow color.

"Where am I?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"You're at my hide out, and here's the fun part," Joker said. "You're not leaving, until I get what you stole from me."

"Not happening," I said, fighting my restraints, but they were too tight. But the chair was so light, it moved every time I jerked or squirmed.

Joker slapped me across the face. "Come on, be smart,"," he said.

"I'm stubborn," I replied back.

"I love, _love, _breaking stubborn people's morals, mainly because it takes longer for them to admit it, and I get to watch them suffer from the inside," Joker said, grabbing my hair, and forcing my face up to his.

"Try it, I dare you to," I replied.  
"Very, very bad idea," Joker said, letting go of my head.

He stepped back, and turned around, thinking. Then, he suddenly lunged out, and hit me so hard I hit the floor, and, my hip was searing with pain again. He then proceeded to kick me in the gut repeatedly. This hurt beyond anything I'd ever been put through in my martial; every kick was like a knife going into my stomach.

"Now, I want you to do something for me, in fact two things," Joker said, stopping temporarily. "One, tell me the names, and two, I want you to scream for me."

"Doing neither," I said.

"You'll regret that decision," he told me.

"The only regret I'll ever have, is giving you those names," I spat back.

Joker laughed, and bent down. "The names can wait, but I will make you scream for me."

I hardly believed him, but all the horrible things he could do to me to try, flashed through my mind; but the one that kept coming back was the scars. I heard he gave those to people before he killed them, or if he got annoyed with them. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed that Joker had moved behind me, and was hacking away at the ropes binding me.

He finished in a few seconds, and my limbs suddenly were completely free, and burning. When he saw my wrists and heels, the Joker, sarcastically mouthed 'ouch,'. I moved my limbs a little, trying to get the blood to flow into them.

"Come on, we need to walk, and talk," Joker said, Yanking me up painfully up by the arm.

I nearly fell because the blood wasn't back in my feet yet, and I was swaying. Joker could care less, he simply dragged me onward by the arm; feet dragging a little behind me, and I was forced to follow. When we reached the door, he pushed me over the threshold. When I put my hands out in front of me to catch my fall they scraped against broken glass, which buried into my skin. I yelped and held my hands up to my face; they were bleeding freely, and shards of glass were protruding out of them.

"Ooooo, now that looks painful, here let me help," Joker said bending down, and pulling out a knife.

What ever it was he was trying to do, it was working. Every time he went to get a piece of glass out that was to deep in, he used the knife to make the wound even bigger and then dug it in there to pry it out; it was all I could do to not scream or cry.

"There, all done," Joker said with one last tug at an exceptionally large piece of glass, which seemed to have wedged itself in between the bones in my hands.

I gasped when it came free; a gust of air went into the wound, causing it to sting badly. Joker looked at all the blood freely flowing from my hands, and grabbed a large portion of my shirt.

"Now what are..." I started, but he put the knife to the shirt and made a small tear, which he then ripped a large portion of it off, and then cut it into two individual strips; he ten wrapped these around my hands to stop the bleeding. Amazing, he actually cared. I was soon proven wrong when he tied one off a little too tightly around my wrist, nearly cutting off the circulation. Joker did the same with the other hand, making my hands feel a little flimsy; and from loss of blood, my head was feeling a little light headed.

"This has changed my plans slightly, but I do believe, that the result will be much better," said Joker, wiping his knife off on his trench coat.

"How so?" I asked, flexing my fingers and moving my wrists, trying to get the blood flowing: _again! _

"I'm taking you to go see my good friend, Doctor Johnathan Crane," Joker replied, slapping on another malicious grin and mischief twinkling in his cold eyes.

Dr. Crane, where have I heard that name before; then it hit me like a ton of bricks.

"You don't mean the Scarecrow do you?" I asked.

Something in my voice must given away I was nervous, cause Joker's eyes were lit up with mischief.

"Yes, yes I do, and ever since I've told him about you, he's been very excited to meet you."


	4. Insanified

Joker yanked me up again by the arm again, and started dragging me to my doom. It seemed like ages as we passed hall after hall. Occasionally, Joker would trip or push me down and then pick me back up by the arm and kept moving on. We finally stopped in front of a door, which he opened.

"In you go love," Joker said, once again pushing me over the threshold.

I stumbled, but didn't fall this time. I walked on, only to find the door slammed shut behind me. Through the grimy windows, I could see Joker laughing as he walked off; but I soon felt another pang of pain in the back of the head, and passed out once more.

A grudging feeling was swirling in my head; and an odd light feeling also was sweeping across my head.

"What the hell hit me?" I said aloud, rubbing my head, "Wait, why did I say that out loud? What's going on here?" I couldn't stop anything that popped into my mind I said, and acted.

"It's a drug, it affects you brain, making you say and do whatever pops into your mind," a voice said behind me.

"Who's there?" I asked, looking around.

"Dr. Jonathan Crane," he replied, walking out of the shadows.

"Oh fuck, what do you want?" I asked, letting my more colorful vocabulary slip.

"Could you please mind your language," Cane asked curtly.

"Could you please shut up? Oh stop it god damn it!" I yelled, clutching my skull.

"Sorry, it wont stop until the drug wears off," he replied, relishing the moment.

"Ahhhh, I take the little moon has been insanified?" Joker boomed, slamming the door open.

"Oh great, more fun to the party. Damn it!" I yelled, digging my nails in even further.

"I take that as a yes," Joker said gleefully, "Now tell me love, what was on that piece of paper?"

"Just cause I'm high doesn't mean I've lost all my common sense you idiot," I said.

Joker walked up to me smiling, but the ends of his mouth were twitching. What are you thinking you sadistic clown? Wait, I didn't say that one out loud; the drug is loosing its effect! Quick as a flash, Joker pulled out a knife and put it one my collar bone.

"Now, now, now, let's not get cruel," he said, applying pressure to the knife.

My neck was stinging, and I felt blood trickling down my neck, and staining the white shirt I had on. Next joker pressed his gloved hand into the newly acquired wound, causing it to sting like never before; Joker then took the same hand and drew something on my face.

"Be a little bit more careful, otherwise that'll be all too real," he said, "Keep her busy, and find a more potent drug, that one has already lost its affect." And with that he stormed out.

Damn him, but I had forgotten about the third person in the room; who hit me in the head with a pipe for the second time today, and once again, I passed out.


	5. Killer's Thoughts 1

**This is a special, its in the crazy, malicious, sadistic, and yet very love able, Joker's point of view.**

Damn that girl! When she said stubborn I had no idea it'd be this bad. But oh well, they all are broken in the end. She'll break even faster if I put a smile on her face, but I should wait and see if Crane can loosen her tongue.

"Hey boss, we still doing that raid?" a man came jogging up, breathing harsh.

"What do you think?" I spat back

He went a little ways down the hall he came from, and just before he turned a corner; I shot him, square in the back.

"For asking stupid questions," I called down the hall, barely suppressing laughter.

This has got to be the best job in the world; except for the occasional thorn in my side, but I can handle those easily. And what better way than using a few drums of gasoline, a couple of matches and wires? Oh this'll be fun.

"Hey boss we're all set to go; we just need to know where the hell we're going," another crony panted.

"Gotham Public High," I replied, walking off down the hall with the guy.

Hmmm, wonder if this'll work, probably. She seems like the kind of girl to worry about other people's well being, even if she hates them. This better work, otherwise, she'll be in Crane's care nearly every day, sooner or later she'll OD.

Without thinking I jumped into the van's passenger seat and propped my feet up on the radiator. My gang followed and waited.

"Well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Get this hunk of medal moving!" I shouted.

Idiots. I pulled out a knife and started twirling it in my fingers. I need a back up _'plan'_, just in case this doesn't work. Lets see; how bout moving from people she hates, to loved ones. Yes that ought to do it; and maybe during half-time, I can take her to a bank robbery. Oh that'll really make her squeal. I'll get two birds with one stone: the names and I get to hear Selene's pretty little voice scream in horror!


	6. Surprises

"Ugh, make it stop," I groaned sitting up.

"How do you feel?" Crane asked.

"Like I was hit by freight trains you bastard," I replied, rubbing my head.

This had become a daily routine: me waking up to Crane asking how I feel after spiking me with something, me bad mouthing him, and then the Joker bursts in asking for the names.

"So will you talk or what?" said Joker, opening the door; timing impeccable.

"No, not really, and I'm surprised I haven't forgotten them because I'M SO HIGH!" I yelled, feeling really doped.

"You are quite right, this is obviously going no where, so I thought a little _surprise_, might loosen your tongue," Joker said menacingly.

"Oh dear god, not another surprised, I'm positively ecstatic," I said sarcastically.

"Oh wait till you see it, come on," Joker said, grabbing my arm and dragging me along.

It wasn't as bad as the first day, but it could've been better. I took a head dive down a flight of stairs but other than that it was just peachy.

"Here we are," teased Joker shoving me into a room that was empty except for a chair and TV set.

"Oh joy, America's past time: watching TV," I said, really sounding doped.

"I do believe you'll love this show though," Joker said switching on the TV.

It was a picture of my high school, but what is he thinking.

"Now watch and be amazed," said Joker, who clicked play on the DVD player.

The image shook, and some one was snickering in the background. Then a click and part of the school burst into flame and was blown sky high. Insane laughter broke out at that point, leaving only one person responsible.

"You sick, twisted, murder happy clown!" I yelled.

"Now what did I say about that?" Joker asked, flipping out a switch knife.

"Yes but now I'm taking the wheel!" I shouted.

I didn't know if it was the drug, or my subconscious untainted mind, I felt like nothing more than jumping right into that knife.

"Oh really how?" he asked.

I moved quickly, and grabbed his hand holding the knife and plunged it into my gut. It was pain, but brief pain. I chocked up some blood and felt it trickle down from my lips.

"A surprise," I whispered, before everything went dark.

I'm dead, I'm dead; I died, I'm gone I died and moved on. But this was just hopeful thinking. I was very much alive, and very sore. I blinked a few times and became aware that my hands were cuffed back together.

"Stupid clown," I muttered, knowing it was all his idea to have me chained down like a dog.

I looked around; I was in the same puke-yellow room from the first day. There was junk littering the floor, and lucky for me, there was a paper clip. To most, a paper clip in this situation is useless; but to me, it's a key to anything. I twisted and scooted my way over to it so I could pick it up, and after awhile of striving; I finally felt the cool metal on my fingers. I got it in my hand and blindly put it in the lock of the cuffs. Just then the door burst open, and Joker waltzed in.

"That was quite a stunt you pulled," he said, fuming.

"I told you, I was taking the wheel," I retorted.

"But you're still alive so your little stunt wasn't too successful: now was it?" Joker implored

"I think it was," I replied, "it obviously got under your skin that I took you out of control and went outside of your little 'plan'!"

"Oh really,?" Joker pursued.

I finally picked the lock on the handcuffs, and they came off, but I kept my hands behind my back.

"Yeah," I retorted, "you don't like it when something goes wrong,"

"WRONG!" Joker yelled, jumping down to me, and grabbing my neck in a strong vice grip, "I love, _love _it when something goes wrong, even in my own _plans_. Cause then its in anarchy, and I work best in anarchy. You wanna know why?"

It was getting hard to breathe, and my eyes were going in and out of focus.

"Its because I'm an agent of chaos," Joker said, letting me go.

I coughed, and I nearly grabbed my throat but didn't.

"That's all fine and dandy," I said, knowing I was pushing my luck, "but you still don't like that I turned your own plan against you, instead of ruining it completely."

He jumped me again, and had a knife in my mouth faster than I could blink.

"Ohhh you are a clever little fox; aren't you? But you know what," Joker said, taking the blade out of my mouth, "it doesn't work on me."

He suddenly took the knife and deftly flicked across my arm, leaving a deep cut. It hurt and I felt it go through to the muscle, and the blood coming down my arms was warm. Tears welled up in my eyes, but I didn't dare let a scream or even gasp of pain escape my lips.

"SCREAM FOR ME GOD DAMN IT!" Joker yelled, kicking the new wound.

I gasped and yelped but didn't scream; I wasn't giving him the satisfaction. Instead I jumped up suddenly.

"You're not going any where," Joker said, holding up the knife, it still had blood on it.

"Oh really?" I asked.

I grabbed his hand and using my other hand, pushed up on the joint in the wrist. He yelled, and dropped the knife. I dove for it, and then scrambled back up and ran off.

"STOP THAT GIRL!" Joker yelled.

"Oh sweet memories," I said, remembering the chase at the school, as I ran once again from Satan himself.


	7. Mirrors

My stamina was failing, most likely because of my newly acquired wounds and stitches, and Joker had disappeared, maybe he thought I'd buckle over sooner or later and get me when I'm weak. I'm not letting that happen; I kept running. I kept a firm grip on the switchblade I stole from the Joker. My mind was racing; it leaped back to the first time I gazed into his eyes. The madness there, and yet, just beneath the surface; there was longing and sadness. I almost pitied him looking back on it. It also reminded me of something, from a long lost dream.

My heart was trying to punch its way out of my rib cage. I was exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to be dead. My head was light from my arm and I was going insane. Then, I hit a solid brick wall, but kept my balance and didn't fall back. I lost it, I started crying, I even punched it, but I found it was a person and not a wall.

"Oh please don't let it be...," I said, looking up.

It was, the one person I would never want to be caught having a mental break down in front of: the Joker.

"Hello my darling moon," he said.

I fell down to my knees and bent over placing my hands on the floor.

"Just kill me, kill me now," I begged, "I'll do anything just kill me now."

"Give me the names, and I'll gladly do so,"

Something clicked, I realized my life wasn't over, I still had on thing to do: keep that name away from him!

"In my life I've learned one thing: if it's not worth dying over, it's not worth anything. Those names are worth dying for, so I am not handing them over that easily," I said defiantly, standing up and looking him straight in the eye.

"You stubborn little," Joker said grabbing my throat and slamming me against the wall.

I saw it again, in his eyes, the madness, there on the surface, but just below, longing, sadness, now just a glimmer of it: fear.

"You wanna know something?" Joker asked.

I was scared, very scared, but I stayed unmoving.

"You wanna know how I got these scars?"

"Honestly no, but you're going to tell me anyways aren't you," I smart mouthed.

"No, if you don't want to know then I won't tell you, but it does end with a smile," Joker mocked putting the blade in my mouth.

I closed my eyes waiting, for pain I never felt before: but it never came.

"Open your eyes," Joker hissed.

"Why?"

"Open them," Joker ordered, voice getting lower, more threatening.

I opened them, knowing this was the last thing I'd ever see, his jeering, painted face. It was far from that, he seemed sad, nearly human now. My breath caught in my chest; but why?

"How are you so calm?" Joker asked, adjusting the grip on his blade.

"I don't know," I replied, corners of my mouth twitching.

Joker released me, and turned around. I massaged my throat.

"You're making this much more fun than I thought it would be," Joker told me.

I smiled wearily, and I didn't know why.

"But I still have another surprise," he said.

The smile vanished: not another one!

"Come on, we're going out," Joker said, yanking me along by my good arm.

Joker laughed insanely, he was definitely enjoying this. And I was dreading what he had in store.


	8. Visitation

Joker kept dragging me along, but he didn't seem to stop. We came to a door that had an illuminated sing saying 'EXIT'.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I asked him, panic growing.

"We're going out for a ride," Joker said, opening the door and leading me through the door.

I swallowed hard; there was no way this would be a pleasant experience. We walked out of the building we were in and went into an alley where a van was parked. Joker led me up to the side of the van and slid open the back door.

"In you go," he said.

I didn't move, just looked at the van stunned.

"You can lead a horse to water but you can't make it drink," Joker said.

With that he picked me up by the scruff of the neck and threw me into the van. I hit the other side and fell to the floor. I gasped as my stitches stretched against my stomach wound, and I could tell whoever did them was rushed. I pulled myself up and climbed onto the seat shaking slightly. The van filled up with his goons rather quickly, and the Joker himself jumped into the passenger seat, propped his feet up onto the radiator, and took out a knife and played with it in his fingers.

"You know where to go, what are you waiting for?" Joker spat at the one in the driver's seat.

He automatically revved the car to life and took off. It would have been nice to see the city; if I still wasn't being held hostage! I was hugging myself, and rubbing my arms. It wasn't really cold but, I still felt Goosebumps on my arms. And even though all their faces were concealed; I could feel all the men shooting me nervous and even worried looks. I ignored them and looked through the windshield window. I sighed, all the buildings, lights, and happy people made me depressed; I missed being apart of the city. I looked to the side and Joker was looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I broke contact and stared determinedly at the floor.

We seemed to drive for hours and my eyelids felt heavy. Then the van started slowing down, I looked up, no red lights, and no stop sign; finally we were here, where ever we are. Every one started filing out, loading every assortment of guns.

"Uhh, what's going on?" I asked nervously.

"My job," Joker said, climbing in the back and grabbing me by the arm.

"And you're taking me, why?"

"Cause I can," Joker replied.

He got behind me at the door of the car and kicked me out. I fell on the pavement and I couldn't catch myself in time. He still had the annoying knack of causing hip and knee pain. I heard people on the street gasp.

"Anyone call the cops gets shot," I heard Joker say to the people on the street, as he picked e back up, "Clumsy thing."

I said nothing and let him drag me up a set of steps. I looked at the top of a very familiar archway.

"What the hell are you thinking?" I asked Joker.

He didn't reply but kicked open the door to the bank.

"Well, If my men haven't already told all you, _lovely_ people, this is a robbery, any one moves, and they die," Joker in formed all the people on the floor, "Oh and we have a guest today, you might have seen her on the news."

At this he tugged me up by the arm in a way that made me fall in against his chest. He then took my chin and made me look straight into his eyes.

"Isn't she a doll?" he asked.

"Selene!" a voice called out.

"Mom!" I called back, trying to tug out of Joker's grip.

"Ahh, so the family _is_ here," Joker said, letting my chin go, but dragged me along by the hand he still had hold of.

Joker tugged me over to a corner where, some goons were threatening someone who talked.

"Lay off," Joker told his goons, "Go get the cash."

They left, and revealed who they were threatening. There, trembling and frightened, was y mother and brothers.

"Sis," the twins called.

"I thought I would never see you again," Mom said.

"Yeah this might be the last time you see each other and blah, blah, blah. I'm bored already," Joker said dropping me, "You got five minutes."

I walked over to my mother and sat down next to her.

"Sweetie, you look terrible," she said, bending over the twins to hug me.

"I'll be fine, ow ow, ow, don't pull me back," I said.

"Why, what hurts?" Tony asked.

I swallowed hard, I didn't want them to worry, but they should know. I pulled back my shirt and revealed my poorly stitched gut wound.

"Honey, what in the world happened?" Mother asked.

"Little miss perfect here did a suicide attempt," Joker said walking up wiping his knife off on his trench coat, "Times up."

"It hasn't been five minutes," I stated.

"I could care less," Joker said, yanking me out of my mother's arms. "Some one called the cops, and they're on their way so we have to go."

"So you're running?"

"Going to jail isn't part of my plan yet,"

I heard sirens; this wasn't going to be pretty.


	9. Killer's Thoughts 2

I'm cutting this run way too short, but someone went and alerted the police. Gordon, if he comes, wouldn't risk this little girls life. Well, Selene is proving useful in more ways than one. Annoying the Mafia, and keeping cops at bay for only a moment. But if dear saint Batman shows up, then we might not get lucky, but it'll be the most fun I'll ever have in my life. I just realized the awful bit of movement going on in my hand and realized I was still dragging Selene along. I was used to her being there, never putting up a fight, but obviously trying not to regurgitate the little food we gave her; now it just seemed so strange to have her fighting. It really got me worked up.

"Aww, what's wrong love? Are You afraid or something?" I mocked.

"In your dreams I just want to," she spat back, in her usual _docile_ tone.

"Ah ta ta ta ta, calm down your getting that little knack for giving me sass, I warned pulling out a knife and putting on a malicious grin, "And you don't want me to put a smile on that pretty face of yours in front of your mother and kid brothers; now do you?"

She stopped and I saw the fear rise up on her face, as what little color she had in her face drained. It was so, so, _so,_ much fun watching her face suddenly get that scared look. And the effect is so, unfunny though, she stops fighting, like, she's given up or something. I knew exactly what to do. I took the knife and flicked her wrist and she soon had a paper thin cut across her lower neck.

"What was that for you ass," she asked grasping her new cut.

"Being smart, which you're doing again," I warned, tracing the blood stained knife across her cheeks and mouth.

"Shoot me," she said darkly.

As soon as she said this I heard a gun fire, and felt a large amount of pain in my right arm as a bullet grazed the skin. Damn it, the cops already were here? I was so preoccupied with Selene; I hadn't paid attention to anything around me: how is it she's the one distraction that actually succeeds without even trying? Ohh this is getting annoying.

I twirled Selene around showing her to the nice police officers who joined us.

"Well, well, well, uninvited guests?" I called, putting a knife right at Selene's jugular, "But very soon this party is all yours."

Selene, started squirming, and I knew she found either her father or Gordon.

"Hush there love we're almost done here," I whispered to her toying, and to make sure I would get under their skin, I kissed her on the cheek. The result end for me was completely unexpected, it felted like that was supposed to happen, that she was supposed to be here, in my arms. Ugh, must be from blood loss, I'm getting delirious, we should get going.

"Well I'd love, _love, _to stay here but, I got to run, people to see places to be. Oh and any objection to us leaving, and I cut her pretty neck open," I called backing out with my men.

Back out side it was a mad scram to get back into the van quickly and run before they snap out of what just happened.

I showed Selene to the door, and surprisingly, she went in without hesitation, looking worried and paler than ever. I chuckled a little and climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Come on what are you waiting for, Christmas, get going," I snapped at the man in the driver's seat.

Note to self: kill this one later. I chanced a glance back at Selene, she had her face buried in her hands and was either crying or trying not to vomit. Right now, either would make my effing day. And this wound isn't helping either.


	10. New Room

**Back to Selene just to let you know!**

Don't look up, don't look anywhere, just keep your hands in your face. The ride back was much quicker than the ride to the bank, which I was very grateful for. We came to a halt in front of the hideout and when the van door slid open I got out before Joker could force me to do so and run into the building and went into any random room and crouched down on the floor and started crying. What ever Joker was playing at, it was working. My mother, my brothers, and Uncle Gordon, all in one day and hardly anytime spent with them at all. Then when he used me as a meat shield, he kissed me! Why, was it to piss off Gordon, to get his blood riled? I knew that was the case, and I shouldn't get worked up about it. It wasn't exactly a kiss from a secret crush. I sat here in that room, crying for how long I don't know, until I finally fell asleep from exhaustion.

_Music playing in the background, ghostly figures with masks on hiding there faces. Potential shone for the colors on their outfits being very bright and garish but they were all muted. Then the one figure that stood out in the sea of gray, sporting a bright red tunic, belt, and tight matching red pants that fit perfectly and black buts up to the bottom of his thigh. His mask was part of a skull and his eyes had black eyeliner around them to give them a sunken look and nose painted white to match the mask, ad it ended just at the corner's o his lips. This was obviously Red Death, and it screamed of trouble._

_I wondered over to that area, and just hanged out, not paying attention, then the music, light as it was already, slowed down, and I started heading for the sidelines, I didn't have a partner. Then a tap on the shoulder and I spun around on the spot, there was Red Death holding out a hand, obviously asking for a dance. I took his hand and we cued up on the dance floor with the other couples dancing. Every movement was perfect and swift and just as the song ended I gazed into his eyes, when the lights hit them they shone out like stars on a black sky. A smile broke his lips then a laugh, malicious and unmerciful and he removed the mask and there was Joker laughing._

I woke up and was breathing hard, but I wasn't where I fell asleep. It was a regular bedroom, no abnormal colors, no spindly chairs and there was a window but it had bars over it. The bed I was on was really low to the ground and had just a protector sheets and a really big fluffy blanket. It was king sized and had two night stands attached. The wood was painted white and the sheets and protector was black while the blanket was a muted shade of red adding a bit of color. Every thing else was nothing special, but there was two doors. I stood wearily and looked around, I felt like an animal being stalked. I walked crossed the room and opened the first door, it led into a bathroom.

"Wow, someone actually cares about hygiene here," I muttered to myself walking in. Again, noting special, it had an old fashioned tub with a showerhead attached to the wall near it and a curtain, a toilet, and vanity.

I shut the door behind me and turned the hot water tap on in the tub and let it fill up as I undressed. The white t-shirt was blood stained and covered in dirt, and looked like it went through hell. Needless to say the blue pleated skirt I wore with it didn't look any better, and the leggings I tore short had so many holes in them it looked like Swiss cheese went through a can opener and grew mold cause of its natural color. The tub was filled and I eased my self in; all the cuts and wounds seared, but the worst of all was the one on my stomach, but after a minute or so it stopped hurting and actually felt pretty decent.

I could stay in here for ever, it was the most I've relaxed since first arriving here, and probably will be the last chance I would get. I sunk in, so only my eyes and nose showed and let my shoulder length black hair get wet. I submerged my whole head and stayed under for a second looking at the world from the glassy surface of the water. I went up and leaned against the back of the tub. I started humming some random tune then let the water drain out and got up.

I redressed in the blood stained and torn clothes and wrapped my hair up in a towel and started scrubbing my face with water from the sink. I left the bathroom to find a box on the bed. Curiosity rising I walked over and sat down in front of it. It didn't look dangerous, but being here has taught me a thing or to. I picked it up and carefully turned it over a few times in my hands. I dubbed it safe and cautiously opened it. Inside was a change of clothes with a note attached.

Thought you might need these. Ones you have look like they've been through hell.

"Wow, sounds like he cares," I said, putting the note to the side.

The clothes were all black, something I was grateful for. The shirt had frayed out edges giving it a cut and edgy look and one sleeve was torn off the other really long. The skirt came down to mid thigh and had leggings that halfway down turned into fish nets and stopped the knee. There were also boots in the box that cam up to mid calf that had buckles all over them. I laughed, he knew my style. I once again stripped down but kept under garments on and started putting the new clothes on.

When I finished I went back to the bath room on a mission. I put my hand behind the vanity mirror and felt an opening and then took the switchblade I stole from Joker and ran it in the opening. Nothing exploded it was safe. I pulled the mirror open and behind it were different kinds of paints.

"Must be where he gets ready in the morning," I joked.

I shifted through the paints and discovered in the back what I was looking for.

"I'll never know and I don't want to," I said, pulling down some eyeliner.

I put some on, making the bags under my eyes look like they were part of the make up.

"Great success," I said.

If I'm going to be stuck here, least I can look nice when I die. I went back into the bedroom and sat down on the bed. It was pitch black outside telling me it was night, and I didn't feel tired at all. Now I develop a nocturnal persona.

The door burst open and in walked Joker looking satisfied. "Well you look nice sweets."

"You have the uncanny sense when to know when I'm getting to relaxed," I retorted.

"Call it a gift," he replied.

I scratched my head purposely trying to get the hair loose then ran my fingers through it. I was waiting for it, and he didn't disappoint.

"So are you going to give me the names or what?"

"I'm going with or what, meaning no," I replied, getting bored.

"Ha ha, funny, well I should tell you something, this room you're in, its not only you, but, its mine and Crane's as well," Joker said, smile growing.

"Say wah' now?" I asked shocked.


	11. Key to Break

"You heard me," Joker mocked.

"I'm not doing it, chain me to a pole like a dog, I don't care, I refuse to do this," I snapped, he finally crossed the line.

"Oh stop whining, neither Crane or myself need much sleep, so you'll be alone half the time, and, what's rarer still; is when we actually both feel like sleeping at the same time, so you won't have to worry about it," Joker retorted, half serious.

"Oh dear god," I muttered, thinking of those two asleep in the same bed, it's so hard not to laugh.

"What, realize it's not all that bad?" Joker asked.

"No, I was just always under the impression that you were straight," I replied.

"Ohhh I'm as straight as a line," Joker said, pulling out another switchblade, "as straight as a line."

This man seemed to be made of sharp edges; he never seemed to run out of some sort of knife, and or gun. I swallowed hard; this time I pushed him off the edge. Joker was grinning maliciously, and I could see he wanted to kill me and I prepared for the worst; I shut my eyes, and waited, the sick feeling of déjà vu rising. Only this time, something did happen; a deep searing pain ran through the area near my right wrist leading down to the arm. I felt blood trickle down and it stopped momentarily, then I felt it again, in the same area, and trying not to scream or show a trace of pain was difficult. When the second one stopped, I gasped, and started breathing hard.

"That'll be a reminder to every one," Joker stated.

I opened my eyes and looked at my wrist, there, visible underneath all the blood was a large, jagged 'J'.

"What now you're branding me?" I asked out raged, I wasn't his private property, nor did I want to be.

"Don't want some nut case taking you away from my protective care, now do we?" he mocked.

I stopped, realizing I shouldn't push him, and just stood down. Joker left soon afterwards, giving me piece and silence. I lay back on the bed, hoping I would fall asleep before anyone came; but I should have learned by now.

"By the way," Joker said, making a re entrance, "this is for you, figured you might need some way of entertaining yourself since you'll be stuck here for awhile."

With that he tossed me a box that rattled slightly when I caught it. I looked up to ask him what he was playing at, but he'd already left.

"He sure is strange," I noted on the obvious.

I opened the box and inside was my sketch book.

"What the hell is he playing at? And was he in my house?" I shouted, urge to kill him increasing.

Who knows what else he could've done while he was there. Oh crap I left my journal on my desk, and I thought leaving it out with two prying brothers was bad, even if it had a lock! Is it in here o did he just read it at my house, or take it with him. Oh man, I'm dead either way, every things in it, my fears, secrets, everything! It's pretty much the tool he needs to break me!


	12. Diagnosed Thoughts 1

The Joker had just broken the news to me about his new, "plan". And quiet frankly, I was against it. It was enough he used me to drug the girl, now he wants me to share the same bed with her? This man needs help, but I know better than to offer any.

_Just kill the girl, he won't care, _the ever persistent voice in the back of my mind whispered.

"Earth to Crane," Joker hissed at me, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Pardon me, uh what was it that you were saying?" I asked snapping out of it.

"I want you in there with her, for the rest of the day, and if you have time, through out the night as well. I saw something of interest, and I need to talk to some guy from the mob, so obviously I'm a little tied up right now," Joker informed, "So tell our guest of honor I apologize and I'll be with her tomorrow."

"Alright, can I perform more experiments?"

"No, the drugs obviously aren't working," Joker replied.

"Yes very true," I replied, marking how she always had some sense afterwards, unlike most of my other patients.

Maybe it is because she's stubborn, and has will power. Many of my other patience usually have one or the other. In cased in thought, I started for her room, wondering what on earth she'd be doing. Crying, and talking to herself. Oh wait, that's me.

After awhile I reached the door, and knocked lightly.

"Come in," Selene replied sounding focused deeply on something.

Curiosity rising, I opened the door and saw her sitting straight up against the backboard of the bed, drawing intently.

"I didn't take you for the artsy type," I said, slightly shocked.

"That's what they all say," She replied, deep in thought, "So, why the sudden interest?"

It was an unexpected question that got me of guard, but I soon recovered.

"I wanted to see how you react to a less stressful environment,"

Selene looked up from her drawing with a look on her face that said, 'you're lying.'

"Joker has you on babysitting duty doesn't he?" Selene asked aggravated expression on her face.

"Yes he does, you are a very clever young girl," I commented.

"It doesn't take a Doctor's degree to figure out you are here against your own liking," Selene replied, going back to her drawing.

"How did you figure that out?" I perused, sitting down in a near by chair.

"There was the slightest hint of distaste in your voice when you told me what you were doing here, I don't think even you noticed it," Selene replied, flipping the pencil over and erasing something.

As she did that, I saw a mixture of amusement, and anger at the same time, which made me curious as to what, or _who_ she was drawing.

"So, what do you prefer to draw?" I asked, beating around the bush.

"Anything really though I prefer drawing animals," Selene replied honestly, laughing a little as she finished a line, "and horror scenes,"

"Really, any particular kind of animal, or animals?"

"Uh, wolves, cats, owls, and bats," Selene replied, resting the tip of the pencil on her chin, and cocking her head to the side slightly.

"Really are you drawing one of them right now?" I pried, hoping that she'd slip.

"Nope, my subject is human," Selene replied, smiling and finishing something, then she looked up at me, "And I think you might know him,"

"Oh really, can I see?" I asked.

"Sure," she replied, turning the notebook down as she handed it to me.

I flipped it over, and had to stop my jaw from dropping.


	13. Landslide

I know it was sadistic, but I had to savor the look of shock on his face. I'd drawn him, standing next to a tray like the one's in doctors offices, filling a syringe and looking back at some one, with a playful, sadistic glint in his eyes. Every detail was perfect, and the shading added on to the feeling of foreboding, and yet, made him look deadly sexy at the same time.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Its, uh, it's very good," Crane replied, flashing a brief smile and handing my sketchbook back to me.

"Thanks, I don't know why I just felt like drawing that," I replied.

"Did, you draw that from memory or...?" Crane asked.

"Memory, its kind of hard to forget the day you received a bump on your head the size of Texas," I replied half joking.

"Sorry about that, sometimes he gets a little out of hand," Crane replied.

"He? Who he? You're the own that hit my head with the pole," I asked, confused.

"No, I would never, that was entirely Scarecrow, he loves doing stuff like that," Crane replied.

Oh, great, he has a split personality.

"Oh well then no need to apologize then," I replied, suppressing a laugh and smiling.

Crane smiled uncomfortably, and I checked the time on a near by clock, midnight.

"Where the hell did the day go?" I asked aloud, stretching my arms.

Crane laughed, he seemed really uncomfortable.

"You know you really don't have to stay here, the door locks from the outside, I can't go anywhere anyways," I replied, no idea why I was being so nice to a guy who used me as a lab rat.

"Really?" Crane asked, standing up.

"Yeah I saw the lock outside," I replied.

Crane walked over to the door and tried opening it.

"That bastard! He locked me in!" Crane shouted.

"Apparently he wanted to lock you in, and not me," I replied, figuring out the Joker's plan.

Crane kicked the door hardly, and then yelped.

"I've tried that, without shoes on," I replied, pointing out that I took the boots off.

"I can't believe that man!" Crane steamed, sitting back down.

He wasn't acting like the calm, secure man he was a second ago, was it Crane, or Scarecrow now?

"Calm down Crane, It's not like you half to stay in here all the time," I coed.

"Crane, heh, Crane's not here right now," Crane replied, his voice fluctuating a little.

"Right," I replied, my lips twitched a little.

"Ah, you scared?" Scarecrow asked, turning to face me.

"Nope," I replied, "Just annoyed."

He didn't move for a while, and I could see the gears grinding behind his liquid blue eyes. I didn't know why, but nothing lately was really shocking or scaring me. I guess that, I've been through so much it'd take a landslide to scare me.

"Are you sure that you aren't afraid?" Scarecrow asked, moving toward the bed slightly.

"Definite," I replied, instinctively pushing my self against the headboard of the bed.

Scare crow lunged, and pulled me down to the middle of the bed, and had me pinned down faster than I could blink.

"I might have to change that," Scarecrow stated, holding my wrists down with his hands, and positioning himself over top of me.

He found the landslide. My heart rate was accelerating, and it was all I could do to try and keep my breathing steady, but I felt ice slide down my back. I swallowed hard, and looked into his eyes, they were swirling with madness.

"Scared yet little girl?" Scarecrow asked.

I tried moving my arms, but his grip was too tight, and I finally gave into my need to breathe faster. I was about to yell or scream, but realized, no one would come, they never do in Gotham. But for once I was wrong, the door opened, and there stood Joker, a mixture of amusement, and hate on his face.

Scarecrow turned his head around, and I saw some color drain from his face. He immediately released me and got off. I scrambled up off the bed, and was getting ready to run to the door. Then I realized the door held Joker, and left me in a dilemma: I had to choose between the Joker, and Scarecrow. I personally, rather go with the clown than the dude who just attempted to rape me.

I ran over to him and stood behind him. Joker immediately grabbed my arm and hauled me out in front of him and held me by the arm.

"I leave you alone with her and you try to put her in a state where I probably won't get a word out of her? Hell she probably would develop amnesia," Joker roared, but there was something in his voice that said there was more he wanted to add.

"Please forgive me, I don't know what came over me," He said, looking at the ground.

"Forgiven," I replied meekly, squirming a little because Joker's grip was cutting the circulation, and déjà vu was coming back.

"Since I don't have an appointment tonight, Crane, go home, I'll stay and watch Selene for tonight," Joker said, in a haphazard tone.

"I'd rather Crane stay!" I interjected.

"Nonsense, would you rather have another episode like your previous one? Or have me sleep in the same room?" Joker asked, malicious grin on his face.

I didn't reply, and looked away, feeling my face get hot.


	14. Tense

"Damn it how long are you going to take in there?" I roared, banging my fist on the bathroom door.

Joker, the childish idiot, had ran straight in there after Crane left, and that was an hour ago! Good god, not even my mom takes this long in the bathroom. I sighed and sat down on the bed, and pulled my knees up to my chest. I really needed a long hot bath, to mull over my thoughts, and try to bring some reason out. I sighed deeply, and felt my eyes glaze over as I tried thinking of events that happened recently. There was so much to think about; my body ached just from trying.

Finally, the door opened and Joker came out with a towel around his waist, and another drying his hair. Before he even said anything, I got up and walked quickly to the door and shut it. Inside, I started breathing harder, and grabbed my heart. It all of a sudden felt like it flipped back and skipped a beat, but why? Shaking off the question, I undressed, and turned the faucet on and started filling up the tub.

I sat on the edge, and put my feet in, curling and uncurling them in the hot water, sighing in contentment of thinking about what it will feel like on my whole body. After a few moments the tub was filled, and I slowly lowered myself into it. Some wounds still stung a little when the water touched them, but after awhile it felt better, and very relaxing.

"This I could get used to," I said aloud, sinking in until nothing was showing but my nose and everything above, and my knees protruding from the water like apostles.

As predicted, it was easier mulling over thoughts in here, where I felt more relaxed, than curled up on the bed, trying to think on so many things. Now, it was easier to think of one event at a time, and easier to make sense of why it happened. Though, I knew one thing: none of this would have happened if I just let the Joker take those damn names! Instead of being held hostage, I'd be in my own room in my own bed sound asleep.

I was so absorbed in thought; I forgot about one very important thing: locking the door. Joker came in only in his boxers.

"Hey, left my clothes in here," he said.

I made a startled yelp, and curled into a ball, trying to hide everything from sight.

"Get out you pervert haven't you ever heard of knocking?" I screeched.

"Would you pipe it down, besides you ain't got anything I haven't seen before," Joker replied getting his clothes.

I leaned out of the tub and grabbed for my clothes, the knife was somewhere in there, yes, I've got it. I let the blade out and chucked it at the Joker, he lent to the side just in time and it stuck in the wall inside.

"Now what was that for?" Joker asked.

"Get out already!"

"Why don't you make me," Joker said, grinning sadistically.

"You're sick," I said.

"I know, and I'm proud of it as well," Joker replied.

I growled and glared at him, he just stood there smiling. Then I realized not only were his clothes missing, put so were his "war paints." He didn't look half bad without them on, and then there were those scars that stretched across his face like a never leaving smile. My gaze softened, and I finally looked down into the water. The door clicked shut, and he was gone. I looked up, and sighed. Might as well get out, I won't be able to relax now.

After wrapping a towel around my self, I drained the tub, moaning as I watched it swirl down the drain, and cursing the Joker for ruining my calm again. After redressing I got my hair as dry as possible with a dry towel. Then against my will I pushed the door open, and Joker was sound asleep on one side of the bed.

"Oh great" I sighed.

Even though it felt awkward, I silently crawled in on the other side as lose to the edge as possible; I was not about to sleep anywhere near that man.

But there was the tiniest voice that said "Get closer," in the back of my head. I let into that voice and moved to the middle of the pillow on my side, with my back to him.

"I'm gonna need therapy," I said, right before drifting off to sleep.


	15. Useless

**I combined three chapters here to make it longer and less annoying to people.**

_How many people have to die until the sorrow ends? How much blood will be spilt until the joy of others is pleased. Is this never ending war just a way to fulfill someone's revenge?_

These unsettling thought woke me and I tried to forget them; but they seemed to be permanently embed into my brain. Was I truly starting to think like _him_? I opened my eyes and realized the hot breathe on the back of my neck. Wait where did I fall asleep again?

I swallowed hard; did I fell asleep next to the Joker? The loud grunt from behind me said, "hell yeah!" What should I do? If I move he might wake up, but if I stay stationary he will still wake up! This is hurting my brain I am thinking way too much, just calm down and take a deep breath Selene. I kept repeating this over in my mind until my heart stopped racing, and I finally relaxed my muscles.

"Good morning, Selene," Joker said turning over and yawning.

I yelped and nearly jumped out of the bed, just when I relax, he manages to ruin it!

"Am I really that bad?" he asked.

I was breathing hard and didn't answer, knowing it wouldn't matter what I say or didn't say. My theory was proven correct when Joker sat up, back facing toward me. I sighed; sitting up as well there was nothing else to do.

"So how did you sleep?" Joker asked.

"Uh…fine?" I replied.

He laughed a little and stood up. How does he manage to give me the chills so effortlessly? I glanced back; his shoulders were hunched over as he rested his head on his arms. He still was shirtless, and I quickly turned away; feeling my face get red.

"What are you being so shy about?" Joker asked.

"I'm just tired as all," I replied.

"You just woke up,"

"Then I'm drowsy what ever it means the same thing," I snapped back.

"Some one is being feisty this morning," Joker mocked.

I didn't reply and let a long silence fall between us. I stood and started for the bath room, knowing only I was doing this to get away from him.

"You know the door is unlocked," Joker called.

I stopped in my tracks. Was this some sort of trick?

"It's not a trick, here," Joker said, and tossed something at me.

I caught it and felt cool metal in my palm. I unclasped my hand and found a silver key in my hand.

"But….?"

"It is so boring when caged birds don't sing," Joker replied.

Walking through the hide out allowed my mind to wonder. Unfortunately, it would wonder into thing that I wished it wouldn't. It kept racing back to the room where joker was probably still getting ready. My racing mind led me to walking into walls and I felt very drunk. After awhile, I guess I just stopped. Was this what he was trying to do? Give my mind free rein so it will deteriorate me that way? Well he's wrong! I can't believe I let this happen! But now I'm lost.

"Stupid clown!" I yelled out.

"You seem to be energetic as usual," Crane's sneering voice called.

"Oh joy. What do you want Paranoid Wonder?"

Crane just stood there looking at me and smirking. Flashes of my previous experience with his other half came rushing back. I must've shown something in my expression because his smirk grew even wider.

"The mind never truly forgets anything you know," Crane called.

"So I've noticed," I hissed back, groping around in my pockets.

Then my mind recalled that I left the knife back in the room. Oh great.

"Looking for something like this," Crane asked, pulling out the switch blade I was looking for, "You left it in the bathroom."

My eyes widened; this guy really was thinking of everything. I backed away ever so slowly; while he matched this by inching towards me.

"Big bad Joker's not here to save you this time," Crane said.

This didn't register well with me. Crane broke out into a fit of maniacal laughter.

"You are a handful; No wonder he's been having so much fun!" Crane said, flicking the blade out.

Crane started moving toward me again and I started moving backwards again. This time he kept advancing and I realized why he was biding his time; he had literally backed me into a corner.

"You sure you don't need dear old Joker to save your?" Crane mocked again.

My heart was pounding and I was looking every where for an escape route but there was none. I finally realized what a trapped animal felt like. Crane leapt and I let out a scream. After that it all happened so fast. I heard the rip of clothing and felt his hand run up my exposed thigh. I tried fighting back but he was too strong. After awhile I grew weak and things started happening in brief flashes.

I woke up panting hard and drenched in sweat. I tried remembering what happened but every time I did I felt nauseous. I definitely didn't remember being brought back to the same damned room I was chained up in; nor did I remember being put in a pair of baggy shorts and a over large T-shirt. I leaned against the wall and pulled my legs up to my chest and started crying. I really was useless.

I don't know exactly how long I sat there waiting for it all to end. I hadn't moved an inch, and the tears on my cheeks were all dried up. I could vaguely here people shouting behind the closed door; hoping they wouldn't enter. I didn't want to be found, I just wanted to whither away; like a sun starved rose. I saw the door fly open out of the corner of my eye, but didn't look to see who opened it. I felt them looming over me and heard them calling out to me, but I didn't reply.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and reflexes took over and I unwilling slapped whoever it was in the face; coming back to reality.

"Well," Joker said bluntly. Hand on my shoulder.

"I…I…"

"What the hell…?" Joker asked taking my hand that I slapped him with and looked at my arm.

"I know these weren't from me," He said looking at my bruised arm.

"I uh, fell," I lied.

He didn't respond just forced me to turn around and lifted my shirt up in the back. I saw flashes of what previously happened, of Crane's sneering face, and I vomited.

"Jesus," Joker said jumping back. I leant on the wall for support and vaguely heard Joker yelling at some of his men.

'He did this to me," I muttered, tears welling up.

Joker made an intrigued noise.

"Crane," I muttered again and felt the tears slide down my cheek.

"Crane," I heard joker mutter bitterly. He stormed out of the room and I heard the whoosh of his trench coat as he turned sharply out of the room.


	16. Killer's Thoughts 3

I was boiling. That man stole my prey! I was supposed to break her; I was supposed to hear her scream!

"Where the hell is Crane?" I shouted at a bunch of men as they were lounging around.

"He uh, left sir, back to Arkham," someone replied bravely.

"Running away," I muttered as I turned the corner.

The police are everywhere and so is the mob. Crane new I couldn't go far so he chose now to run. Damn it! There has to be a way for me to get to him. I stormed off, trying to think. How do you get a schizophrenic psychologist to come running back to me? Cut off his supplies? Cut off his buyers? Destroy his only other place to go: his house.

"Boys, we got a special place to blow. But call up your mob connections to set it up," I called out to the men in the lounge.

I was pacing outside of the room where Selene was. The medic guy I hired (well blackmailed) was looking her over. It was weird on a regular basis I would burst in there, but something was holding me back. And it was driving me crazy cause I couldn't place what it was. Finally after what seemed like hours the medic walked.

"She's extremely traumatized. Don't shoot me when I tell you this, but lay off on the terrorizing," he said.

"I might consider it. You'll find out later," I retorted, before walking in the room.

Selene was huddled up in the corner of the room, obviously trying to become one with the wall.

"I'm all up for emo corners, but this is a little extreme," I said.

She didn't look up, didn't get tense, hell she barely looked like she was breathing. This wasn't Selene, and it was pissing me off. I walked over to her and yanked her up by the hair.

"Don't think just because you got violated I'm gonna be a nice guy," I hissed in her ear.

She just stared at me, eyes completely void of anything. It was like she was dead.

"God damn that man!" I yelled throwing her against the wall.

She yelped on impact and slumped back down to the floor.

"Why do you care? You were going to kill me anyways, just shoot me now. I'm of no use to you," she said weekly.

This made me even madder. I took a gun out of my jacket and pointed it at her. I put my finger around the trigger, but stopped. Instead I turned it around in my hand and barrel whipped her across the head.

She yelped again.

"What was that for!" she yelled.

"For being a smart ass," I replied, slapping her in the face.

That's when she came back, tears rolled down her face and I could here her struggled breath. Blunt force, does the trick every time.


	17. Dropped

I don't know why Joker even tried helping me, if that was what he was really doing, but I was grateful. This place is hell enough without thinking about that...that bastard Scarecrow, but of course directly afterwards I was locked up in my cell of a room. When I saw him last, Joker seemed relieved and almost giddy with anticipation for something. That's what is giving me the chill down my spine, but everything about him gets some sort of unwanted sensation.

"Oh Selene, I got a surprise for you!" Joker called through the other side of the door.

I mentally screamed and looked around for some place to hide, but Joker had already opened the door.

"For once I think you'll be happy that I blew something up," he said, his trademark smirk slapped across his face.

"Why?" I asked in response, familiar shiver going down my spine.

He tossed me a newspaper that ended up smacking me in the face. I locked at the headline and read it about five times: Arkham Asylum's Lead Psychiatrist Is Latest Victim To The Terrorist Joker.

"You, blew up, Crane's house?" I managed.

"Yup, unfortunately he wasn't home so he's got to stay here for now," Joker said, recollecting the newspaper and walking out.

I sat stunned on the bed. What was this stupid clown trying to do? I felt my heart rate rise at the thought of Crane, and before I knew it I was shaking and drenched in a cold sweat. I sighed deeply and went over to the heavy door that was the only exit. I tried the knob to find it locked and sighed again in relief. I immediately started to remove yet another outfit Joker snuck into my house to retrieve. I left a clothes trail on my way to the bathroom, and shut the door when I was inside. I turned the shower on and waited for the water to warm up. I had stopped taking bathes since the whole incident with the Joker walking in on me. I jumped in quickly and felt a wave of calm wash over me with the hot water.

After 20 minutes or so I turned the water off and leaned against the water splashed wall of the shower, feeling the closing wounds stretch dangerously. I jumped when I heard someone knocking. Without even thinking I jumped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I walked to the door scooping up my bra and panties on the way. I sighed deeply and opened the door, waiting for a sarcastic remark to come from the Joker. Instead I was met with a strangled sort of yelp.

"What, no wise guy rema..." the words caught in my throat immediately.

My body tensed, I was so lost that if my hand hadn't clenched as a reaction, I would've let the towel fall. Jonathan Crane stood framed in the door way before me.


End file.
